mon coeur insolite
by Bara No Haru
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura Sont Les trois meilleurs amis du monde depuis qu'ils sont encore des bébés. À cause des affaires familiales, Sakura est obligée de quitter le village à 7 ans, laissant ses amis et ses deux familles. En revenant au village, 9 ans plus tard, elle espère bien que tout redeviendra comme avant. Entre les jalousie, l'insécurité, les histoires de familles


Chapitre 1: Comment ça commencé par la fin.

Flash back:

La petite fille aux cheveux roses sanglotait et essayer tant bie que mal de parler.

Sakura: Sasuke je t'aime, tu n'a qu'à dire une chose et je resterai...

Elle continuait de pleurer encore plus en attendant la réponse du ténébreux.

_Sasuke: Tu es Vraiment lourde.

La petite fille n'avait quand même pas cesser de pleurer.

_Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que je t'aime? Sors de ton monde Sakura.

La jeune fille stoppa de pleurer et regarde Sasuke.

Elle allait s'approcher d'un pas quand elle entendit son nom.

._...:Sakura-chan!

C'était un blondinet au yeux bleus qui courraient vers eux.

_Naruto: Sakura-chan tu as pleuré?

Dit ce dernier en voyant les larmes coulant encore sur les jours roses de son ami. Aloyse que Sakura effaçait ses larmes du revers de ses mains.

Sasuke se leurs tourne le dos.

_Sasuke: Je vous laisse.

Il s'apprête à s'en aller quand Sakura lui tire son tissu. Il reste un instant sans bouger.

_Sakura: S'il te plaît Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke se retire de l'emprise de la rose d'un coup sec.

_Naruto: Sasuke fait ce qu'elle te demande au lieu de la traiter comme ça.

Naruto s'énerve de Sasuke.

_Sasuke: Très bien...

il se retourne vers ses amis et reprend.

_Sasuke: Que ce soit clair pour vous deux. Je n'ai aucune raison d'aimer Sakura.

_Sakura: Sasuke...

_Sasuke: Bon j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire.

Il s'approche doucement de Sakura et embrasse sa joue droite avant de partir.

Sakura rougit doucement et le laisse enfin partir.

Naruto lui non, il crie le nom de Sasuke mais ce dernier ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner.

_Sakura: Laisse Naruto.

Comme à chaque fois il fait tout vers que sa bien aimée lui demande. Et il se tait.

_Sakura :Dis Naruto? On se retrouvera hein n'es ce pas?

À ces mots, elle allait commencer à pleurer, quand Naruto lui embrasse doucement le front. Ils restent dans cette position pendant quelques secondes.

_Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Sakura, je ne te laisserai jamais être loin de moi trop longtemps.

Sakura plonge ses yeux émeraudes dans les bleu azur de son ami. avant de sourire. Naruto la re'd son sourire.

Sakura soufle doucement le nom de ce garçon qui a toujours été là pour elle et qui le sera toujours.

Fin du flash back

PDV Sakura:

Je suis à l'aéroport et j'attends qu'on Vienne me chercher. Les souvenirs que j'ai de mes amis ici à Konoha sont toujours jeunes dans mes mémoires. Ils me manquent tous.. Je n'ai même pas remarqué les centaure de SMS que mon père m'a laissé. Je prends mon téléphone et je l'appel.

_Père de Sakura: Sakura tu es arrivée?

Minato est venu te chercher? Le voyage c'était comment? On ne t'a pas harcelé?..

"Non mais il ne me laissé même pas le temps de répondre" dis-je dans mon fort intérieur.

Et ça aurait ou continuer si je ne l'ai pas coupé il y a 2 secondes.

je pose m'a phone sur les cuisses et je la tient ferment dans mes mains.

je suis vraiment nerveuse. Je me retourne tous le temps de gauche à droite.

Sakura: Ellez reprend toi Sakura! Tout ira bien. Ton cadeau fera beaucoup plaisir à cet idiot de Naruto. Et Sasuke aimera ta surprise.

Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte que je disait tous ce la à voie haute.

_...: Tu n'a pas changée ma petite fleur .

Je reconnais cette voie, je me tourne vers sa source. Je regarde la personne qui vient de me parler. Il est grand, aux yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds.

Je le reconnais, surtout quand il sourit comme ça. C'est l'homme qui m'a élevée comme sa propre fille. C'est aussi cet homme qui m'a appris tant de choses, qui me racontait des histoires chaques nuit, cet homme qui m'aidait à chaque fois que je faisait mes siennes. Cet homme qui faisait tous cela pas parce-que je suis la meilleure amie de son fils mais parce-que pour lui, je suis de sa famille...

Mes larmes commencent à couler de joie et j'affiche un très grand sourire. Et je me jette aussi tôt sur lui en criant.

_Sakura: Otto! tu m'a manqué!

*Otto: papa


End file.
